Kuzynka z Innego Wymiaru
Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Fineasz i Ferb pomagają Jamie odnaleźć jej biologiczną rodzinę. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Jamie Taylor * Alma Stevenson * Irving Du Bois * Ludwik Gugungtenpruljungingen (Wymiar Omega) Fabuła Fineasz i Ferb zajęci byli budowaniem jakiejś skomplikowanej rzeczy, gdy bramka ogródka otworzyła się z łoskotem. Czerwonowłosy popatrzył z nadzieją w tamtym kierunku. Ku swemu rozczarowaniu okazało się jednak, że przybyszką nie jest, jak miał nadzieję Izabela, lecz Jamie. - Cześć wam chłopaki! - przywitała się radośnie blondynka. - Cześć Jamie - odparł Fineasz bez cienia entuzjazmu. - Co jest Fineasz? Wyglądasz na zmartwionego? Może informacja, którą mam wam do przekonania cię pocieszy. Moja kuzynka, dziś przyjdzie. Mówiłam o was same dobre rzeczy. Szczególnie o Irvingu... - Odkąd Izabela wyjechała, Fineasz jest przybity - odezwał się Ferb. - Ferb! No cóż musimy ją powitać. Jak to zawsze robimy. - westchnął czerwonowłosy. Po chwili dodał nieco złośliwie. - On cię nie kocha! - Fineasz nie musisz być taki złośliwy - mruknął zielonowłosy. - To nic Ferb. Rozumiem Cię Fin. Jesteś podłamany bo dziewczyna, którą kochasz wyjechała na co najmniej dwa miesiące, a ty czujesz niewyobrażalną pustkę w sercu. Ja mam podobnie. Widzisz kuzynka, która do mnie przyjeżdża wcale nie jest MOJĄ kuzynką, a Hanna nie jest moją prawdziwą siostrą. Jestem adoptowana. Nigdy nie poznałam moich prawdziwych rodziców. Odkąd pamiętam czuję, że mi czegoś brakuje. Wiele bym dała by poznać biologiczną rodzinę. Ty pewnie musisz się czuć podobnie. - Jej, Jamie, nie wiedziałem. Przepraszam. - Spoko. A co tak właściwie robicie? - Budowaliśmy maszynę do produkcji Misio-żelków, ale zrezygnujemy z tego pomysłu! - Co takiego?! - zawołał młody Fletcher, przerywając skręcanie części. - Ferb już wiem co będziemy dziś robić! Kwadrans później Flynn z dumą oznajmił, że ich dzieło jest gotowe. - Ale co to właściwie jest Fineasz? - zapytała Jamie, która przez ostatnie piętnaście minut usiłowała dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat budowanej przez chłopców rzeczy. - Właśnie. Też z chęcią bym się czegoś dowiedział na temat tego czegoś - oznajmił Irving pojawiając się w ogródku. - Cześć wam! - Irving! - ucieszyła się Jamie i przytuliła krótko chłopaka. - Hey Jamie - mruknął okularnik i zarumienił się delikatnie. - Więc co to jest? - To DNA-lokalizator - oznajmił Fineasz. - Ponieważ Jamie chce poznać swoją biologiczną rodzinę, dzięki temu urządzeniu jej to umożliwimy. Wystarczy, że da nam próbkę swojego DNA, wystarczy włos. DNA-lokalizator przebada ją i namierzyć najbliżej spokrewnione z nią osoby, a ta kapsuła przeniesie nas do nich. - Serio? Zrobiliście to dla mnie? - Oczywiście. W końcu ty nam nieraz pomagałaś, choć raz my pomożemy tobie. - Ale dziś przyjeżdża moja kuzynka. Co jeśli nie zdążymy wrócić, nim się zjawi? Moja biologiczna rodzina może mieszkać nawet na drugim końcu świata. - Spokojnie. Pomyśleliśmy i o tym. Proszę - czerwonowłosy rozdał każdemu z obecnych coś co wyglądało jak zegarek na rękę. - Wystarczy, że wciśniemy przycisk znajdujący się na tej opasce, a wrócimy do miejsca z którego wyruszyliśmy. Także wyrobimy się, nim twoja kuzynka do nas zawita. To jak Jamie, chcesz poznać swoją rodzinę? Blondynka zamyśliła się, po czym odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. - Ależ oczywiście, że tak! - wykrzyknęła uradowana. - Zatem daj nam swój włos. Dziewczyna wyrwała sobie włos i wręczyła Fineaszowi. Czerwonowłosy przeprowadził, jakiś skomplikowany proces, po czym cała czwórka weszła do kapsuły, a chwilę później zostali oni przeniesieni w najzimniejsze miejsce ziemi. - Gdzie my jesteśmy!? - wykrzyknął Irving trzęsąc się z zimna. Dzieci stały na zimnym śniegu, trzęsąc się z powodu panującego dokoła mrozu. Przed nimi rozpościerał się bezkres oceanu, a za nimi biała, lodowa pustynia. Cała czwórka zebrała się w ciasnej grupce by nie zamarznąć. - Too chyyba biegggun południooowy - wyszczenkał Flynn. - Może lepiej wracajmy? Tu jest za zimno! - zawołał Irving. - Gdzieś tu powinien być jakiś krewny Jamie. To może być jedyna okazja... - A może wynalazek nawalił? - zasugerowała Ferb. - Nie, to niemożliwe - oznajmiła Jamie wtulając się w stojącego obok Irvinga. - Wasze wynalazki nigdy nie nawalają. - Jeeeest tuuu ktooo! - wrzasnął czerwonowłosy. Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział. - Musieliśmy coś zrobić nie tak - stwierdził Ferb. - Lepiej wracajmy, nim zamarzniemy. Pozostali przystali na propozycje zielonowłosego. Cała czwórka w jednym momencie przycisnęła przyciski na swoich opaskach, nic się jednak nie stało. - O nie - wyszeptał Fin. - Mróz musiał coś uszkodzić. - No to jak my teraz wrócimy? W tym samym momencie zza ich pleców dobiegł dziwny pomruk. Wszyscy odwrócili się jak na komendę. Stał za nimi olbrzymi niedźwiedź polarny. - Fineasz, to dobry moment by wiać! - wydarł się Ferb i cała gróbka przyjaciół popędziła przed siebie. Jednak ucieczka przed niedźwiedziem polarnym, zwłaszcza znajdującym się w jego naturalnych warunkach, nie jest niczym łatwym. Tym bardziej, że drogę ucieczki ogranicza przepaść. - Stać! - zawołał Ferb powstrzymując przyjaciół przed spadnięciem z wysokości kilkudziesięciu metrów. Niedźwiedź dogonił przyjaciół, zatrzymał się metr przed nimi i stanął na tylnych łapach. Ryknął, po czym usiadł grzecznie niczym pies i wpatrzył się w dzieci. - No pięknie co teraz? - wyszeptała Jamie wpatrując się z przerażeniem w włochacza. - Nie ruszajmy się, może nas nie zje. - Nie zje - Zza włochatej bestii wyszła dziewczyna. Była bardzo blada. Miała białe włosy i czerwone oczy. - W każdym razie nie w tej chwili. Powiedzcie jak się tu dostaliście? - Myyy... - zaczął Irving. - Czy ty nie należysz przypadkiem do Frontu? - zwróciła się do niego białowłosa. - Irfin? - Irving, skąd mnie znasz? - Jakiego Frontu? - zdumiał się Fineasz. - No ty już powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej River jakiego Frontu. - River? Jestem Flynn. Fineasz Flynn. - Nie jestem naiwna, przecież cię znamy. To że przebrałeś się za Ziemianina, nie znaczy że mnie nabierzesz. Ani ty, ani Rosier - albinoska wskazała na Ferba. - Ro-rosier? - zdumiał się Fineasz. - Poczekaj, ty nas chyba z kimś pomyliłaś. Ja nazywam się Fineasz Flynn, a to jest mój brat Ferb Fletcher i przyjaciele Irving Du Bois, i Jamie Taylor. - To wytłumacz mi może dlaczego wyglądacie kropka w kropkę jak Fineasz River, syn admirała straży Silveran i Ferb Rosier, wnuk cesarza naszych kochanych najeźdźców? Nie wiem tylko co robi z wami Irving, przecież jest po naszej stronie. - Chwila, gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? - Jak to najeźdźców? Silverianie mieliby najechać Ziemię? Przecież to pokojowa rasa. I niby kiedy miałoby do tego dojść? Zauważylibyśmy - oznajmił Ferb. - Z choinki się urwaliście? - To może ty nam wszystko wytłumaczysz, a my Ci powiemy jak się tu znaleźliśmy, ale najpierw zabierz nas w jakieś ciepłe miejsce bo zaraz zamarzniemy - zaproponowała Jamie. Białowłosa przyjrzała się grupce z uwagą. Trzęśli się strasznie, a ich skóra powoli zaczęła sinieć z zimna. - W porządku. Wsiadajcie na Galbara - dziewczyna wskazała na miśka. - Że na niedźwiedzia? - zdumiał się Irving, ale posłusznie wspiął się na bestię. Gdy wszyscy już wdrapali się na grzbiet miśka, ten ruszył przed siebie. Po jakiś pięciu minutach wbiegł w zaspę śnieżną, która okazała się ukrytym przejściem do tunelu. Biegli chwilę tym tunelem póki nie znaleźli się przed niewielkimi, metalowymi drzwiami. Białowłosa otworzyła drzwi jakimś skomplikowanym szyfrem i wszyscy weszli do środka. Galbar zajął swoje miejsce na poduszeczce przy drzwiach, a dziewczyna poprowadziła czwórkę przybyszów w głąb mieszkania. - Przejdziemy do czytelni - oznajmiła i zaprowadziła wszystkich do pokoju wypełnionego książkami i miękkimi siedzeniami. - Usiądźcie i opowiadajcie co tu robicie? W tym samym momencie jednak, do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna, około czterdziestki. Białowłosa na jego widok zerwała się na równe nogi. Przybysz popatrzył po wszystkich zgromadzonych i zapytał cicho. - Alma, kim są ci ludzie i co tutaj robią? - Zarządca sektora drugiego... Ja wszystko wyjaśnię. - Alma, dlaczego przyprowadzasz nieznajomych do bazy? - Znalazłam ich na dworze. Chciałam przepytać co tam robią, ale stwierdziłam, że najpierw zabiorę ich w jakieś ciepłe miejsce, żeby nie zamarzli. - Hey! Wyglądasz zupełnie jak doktor Ludwik GUjakiśtam! - zwróciła się do mężczyzny Jamie. - Kumpel mojej siostry Hanny! - Mi też kogoś przypominasz - oznajmił Ferb, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Czarnowłosy pozostał jednak obojętny na spostrzeżenia dwójki dzieci i zwrócił się tym razem do czerwonowłosego. - River jak odnaleźliście portal prowadzący do bazy głównej Frontu? - Chcieliśmy pomóc Jamie odnaleźć jej krewnych i nas tu przeniosło - oznajmił Fineasz. - Nie użyliśmy żadnego portalu tylko DNA-lokalizatora, który stworzyliśmy na podstawie transportera molekularnego i maszyny do Misio-żelków. A ja wcale nie nazywam się River tylko Flynn. - Flynn? - Fineasz skinął głową. - Wytłumacz mi zatem dlaczego wyglądasz jak Fineasz River, syn Williama Rivera admirała straży Silverian? - Dziewczyna którą nazwał pan Almą zapytała o to samo - westchnął czerwonowłosy. - Cóż... Wydaje mi się, że mogę znać na to odpowiedź. Na podstawie tego co mówi Alma, mogę przypuszczać, że najprawdopodobniej nasz DNA-lokalizator przeniósł nas do alternatywnej rzeczywistości. W której to właśnie moim alternatywnym odpowiednikiem, jest właśnie Fineasz River. - Czyli, że faktycznie urządzenie nawaliło - westchnął Ferb. - Albo - wszedł mu w słowo Fineasz. - Jamie właśnie stąd pochodzi. - To przecież - zaczęła Alma. - Całkiem możliwe - stwierdził Ludwik. - Co? - zdumiali się wszyscy. - A jaki mamy dowód na to, że Fineasz nie kłamie? - zapytała Alma spoglądając niepewnie na czerwonowłosego. Widać było, że się go bała. - To na pewno nie jest River - stwierdził stanowczo Zarządca Sektora Drugiego. - Jego oczy są inne, nie patrzy jak River, nie zachowuje się jak on. Ma inną posturę. To nie River. - Zatem wierzysz nam? - Oczywiście. I uważam, że młody Flynn ma rację. Jamie faktycznie może być z naszego wymiaru. Trzynaście lat temu, tuż przed najazdem Silverian pomogłem Jackowi i Walery Stevenson, przenieść ich nowo narodzoną córkę do innego wymiaru. Chcieliśmy ją w ten sposób ochronić przed najeźdźcami. Podejrzewaliśmy, że mogła odziedziczyć zdolności po swej prababce Trybunce. Okazało się jednak, że nie ona a jej kuzynka je przejęła. - Chwila ma pan na myśli moje wujostwo? - zapytała pospiesznie Alma. - Tak, jak najbardziej. - Czyli, że - zaczęła powoli Jamie. - Składając wszystko do kupy. Alma jest moją kuzynką? - Na to wychodzi. Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania